Angel
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] He can prove to her that not all humans are cruel.
1. Chapter 1

**I need to stop making new fics when I still have ongoing ones - but I can't resist~**

 **Not gonna lie, this first chapter is gonna be dark, probably the only really dark chapter of this fic, so please heed the warnings down below if you would like to avoid this one.**

 **Warnings for Blood, language, torture, mutilation, implied rape and some religious themes.**

 **xXx**

She's only heard about that dreadful place called hell. Never seen it, never been to it and never plans too.

But if there was ever a place similar to hell.

Then she was sure this was it.

"Thought you could escape again, huh?" The dark chuckle sent chills flying throughout her quaking body, unable to see her captor only made it even worse as she struggled fruitlessly, trembling hands grasped weakly around a tensed wrist, powerful fingers tightening around the silky strands in response and dragging the harmless being on her bare bottom along the hard floor until they reached that familiar, freezing room that she's grown to hate despite her reluctance to hate anything.

Large, pure white wings flapped wildly in response to being brought to what is basically her prison. Tears bubbled along the edges of frightened lavender eyes as her sobbing lips shaped pleading words over and over in the hopes of avoiding what her captor is planning to do to her now.

He tossed her forward roughly, smirk growing at the terrified squeak that escaped his favorite test subject. Those beautiful wings instinctively curled over her, blocking her naked body from his wandering sight - though it proved to be useless once he straddled her and peeled the feathery appendages away.

Lowering his face to her horrified visage, he smiled and pointed to a cut along his neck, "And here I thought you angels would never bring harm to your 'god's' favorite creation."

It delighted him to see her innocent face scrunch up in agony at his words - he's learned that this is a creature that couldn't stand to disobey her father. But, from what he knows, she's already disobeyed her father by wandering to earth in the first place - curious about these wonderful humans. It's just too bad she ran into the wrong one.

"I'm s-sorry." She sobbed and he wasn't sure if it was meant to be directed to him or her father or maybe both - but he could care less either way.

"I think it's time for your punishment." He purred, dark eyes narrowing lustfully behind his glasses in a way that she has grown much too familiar with in the past month in his care.

Her trembling arms pressed futilely at his hard chest, legs pressing close in knowing fear but it was all in vain when he flipped her over onto her stomach. One hand gripped her hip, lifting her bottom in the air and squeezing milky flesh unmercifully as the other pushed down between the space of her wings, keeping her pinned to the ground.

His silver bangs hung around his panting face as he dropped his hold on her hip to release himself from his pants, pressing the mushroom-like tip to her entrance. The ends of his lips curled up sadistically at the garbled cries escaping her, begging for mercy that he didn't have, "Don't worry Hinata, we're just gonna commit some carnal sin again - you should be enjoying it by this point...it's much better then me cutting you open again, hm?"

...

He pulled out once he's finished, tucking himself away in his pants. His middle finger pushed up his glasses on his now moist with sweat nose, dark eyes roamed over the shivering mess on the cold, steel floor. The exhausted angel could hardly move despite the puddle of tears and drool soaking against her red face, she felt disgusted at the too familiar warm fluids tainting her inner thighs.

This is his creations. The creations that they were meant to love and protect, the creations that were made in his image.

Another tear dribbled along her betrayed face - how could humans created by her father be so cruel?

She jolted when cold hands touched her wings, the man stretched it up, running the palm of his hand along it gently - taking in the soft almost pillowy texture of it despite it looking like a bunch of rough feathers. His jaw tightened, fingernails digging into the majestic wings - they looked gorgeous on her, one of the first things that caught his eye when he first saw her...but - a scene of them flapping powerfully, almost letting her escape from him forever - flashed in his mind. They would be her inevitable chance to get away from him and never return.

And with that in mind, he wrapped his hands around one wing and stretched it to its limit, one booted foot slamming down onto the space between the wings as he began to yank on the fragile appendage violently. That roused movement back into the exhausted being, her fingers dug into the steel floor as the most agonized, blood curdling scream was ripped from her parched throat.

Her back! It was like it was on fire! It was almost akin to a limb being ripped slowly from her body.

A fresh wave of tears streamed down her horrified face. What did she ever do to deserve this treatment?

The free wing flapped wildly, hitting him a few times and hindering his progress. But the silver haired man merely grunted and stomped his other foot down onto the struggling wing to get it out of the way. This was probably the most his angel's ever screamed before - and he was enjoying it immensely.

Nothing could come out of her mouth but ragged screeches and sobs, nails digging into the freezing floor and she could swear the sound of ripping was flooding her ears as warmth began to steadily cover her back.

Her tormented cries finally died down once the wing came off, the man smiled, stroking it fondly before dropping it to the ground and immediately moving onto the next one much to his subject's horror who could only writhe in burning pain at the torture he was so gleefully bestowing upon her.

Panting, the silver haired man stepped back from the bloody, trembling mess on the floor in favor of picking up the discarded wings. Knowing that she can't die, he didn't bother patching her up as he left the room with his prizes in hand; he'll have to examine them closer while she's passed out on his floor. Maybe they'll give him a clue to her immortality and how he could transfer that too humans; he is a scientist after all, learning more is always a win for him.

What he didn't realize, however, was that his test subject did not pass out from the pain like he assumed. With an agonized whine, the female pushed her damaged body up on shaking arms, peeling her scarred skin off the icy floor.

Heavy pants mixed with hoarse whimpers escaped her pink lips with each shuddering breath she took, lungs and throat burning from overuse. Slick warmth coated the entirety of her throbbing back and she reached a trembling hand behind her.

Scarlet coated her palm when she brought her hand back in front, another wave of tears lined her lavender eyes as she laid that soaked hand to her abdomen where she could feel the rough bumps of stitches threaded along her abdomen. She could still vividly recall the heart pounding sight of her captor cutting her open, body numbed so she couldn't feel him poking around her insides but mind fully aware of every little thing he was doing. The bastard is relentless in his pursuit of immortality for humans that he was so sure lied in her delicate body once he realized that she couldn't die when he decided to experimentally inject her with poison.

Her vision was blurry from the blood loss, she is sure to pass out soon so her body could begin to repair itself.

But.

The head of blue drowsily turned to the open door with a flutter of hope in her chest. He was careless in thinking that she had so little stamina in enduring his torture and didn't think to close and lock the door; so very sure that she wouldn't escape after the damage that he dealt.

However, Hinata was a very determined being, she absolutely refused to just pass out and stay trapped forever in this prison. With some help of the walls and nearby tables, the tainted angel was able to stand on quacking legs.

The two spots on her back was pounding furiously, stinging at being so exposed to the air. Liquid dribbled out of the open wounds with each wobbly step forward. Her hands splayed along the wall, bracing herself so she didn't fall back down to the floor like her tired body demanded her to do.

It didn't take her long to locate the front door after how many times she's attempted to escape. Thankfully, her captor was nowhere to be found - probably examining her wings in his own personal lab; her chest ached at the thought of her missing wings, back feeling empty and naked without them - her precious wings...now she has no hope of going home.

She pushed aside the thought and stumbled out the door, breaking out into a clumsy run; she has no idea where she was going or what she was going to do but she didn't care as long as she gets away from that damn house.

Her heart was pounding furiously from the exertion only serving to pump the warm blood through her veins faster and unfortunately for her, caused it to leak out of the open wounds at a much quicker pace. Everything was so hazy and she doesn't know how long she had been running for but eventually her body gave up and collapsed from exhaustion and lack of blood.

She could vaguely hear a voice swimming around in her spinning head and desperately hoped that it wasn't her tormentor already. Hands gripped her arms, carefully turning her trembling body so they could cradle her blood soaked body gently.

Warmth cupped her cheek and tilted her head up until her blurry vision settled onto an unknown face, she blinked blearily, registering the hard pinch of their eyebrows as their lips moved but no word was registering in her mind at the moment.

The last thing she recalled was eyes, dark as night, watching her with a hint of concern as her lips eventually parted to form whispered words before finally passing out.

"Please...help...me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I let my good friend MikanYuzu choose what I should update next and this is what she picked so, here we are!**

 **Warning for language and mention of rape**

 **xXx**

Soft.

The cold, hard ground she usually found herself passed out on was now unusually soft. And warm. Her nose twitched, plus, a pleasant heady scent has now replaced the stomach churning smell of medicine and blood.

Could her captor have actually shown enough mercy for once to give her an actual bed?

Her body no longer ached in unbearable pain - able to heal properly now that she was finally able to get a decent rest for once. Possibly the most rest she's gotten since she's come down to earth.

Heavy lids gradually lifted to reveal lavender eyes that blinked drowsily in the dark room. Something shiny caught the side of her eye and she turned her head to see the only light source in the darkened area. Her eyes narrowed, catching sight of a lounging figure sitting in a chair and playing on a phone, the light from the device only illuminating the person's chin and shirt - leaving their identity a mystery to her inquiring eyes.

Was that really her cruel captor?

She's never once seen him sit around so casually and letting her rest, he always has something that he wants to do to her.

"K-Kabuto?" She croaked out before she could stop her foolish actions at alerting him to her being awake. If he notices she's up, he'll want to 'play' with her again.

Her mouth clamped shut once the figure straightened up.

"Ah." He got up and she mimicked his action, grabbing the fluffy blanket over her and pressing it protectively against her chest. Scooting to the end of the bed until her back bumped into a wall and curled up to appear smaller to the male. She could hear the man walking in the darkness for a few seconds until a click sounded and blinding light flooded the room.

The angel squeaked at the jarring change and had to blink a bit until her vision adjusted to the now visible room. She was still blinking blearily, hands holding the blue blanket to her mouth timidly as a pair of legs clad in black jeans appeared in her sight, standing at the end of the bed.

"You're awake." A deep voice murmured, drawing her gaze up until it landed on the face of a dark haired male staring apathetically at her. It soon dawned on her that those midnight colored eyes were the exact same ones that she saw before passing out earlier.

Wait.

Her breath hitched, memories making its way back to her.

She escaped! Her prison - her _hell_ , was left far, far behind and hopefully never to be seen again.

But then...who is this? Could he be an accomplice of her sadistic captor? Or could he perhaps...be worse than the silver haired man?

She shivered, his face didn't show a single inch of emotion, making her theory about possibly landing into even worse hands seem all the more real.

"You were bleeding a lot. I'm surprised you didn't die from how much blood was gushing from your back." He finally said after silence lingered awkwardly in the air as the two stared each other down, one uncaring while the other was wary.

Her back...

The areas by her shoulder blades suddenly throbbed as if to remind her of why she lost so much blood in the first place.

Her wings!

Lavender orbs shot over to the side in distress, temporarily dropping her guard in front of the unknown male in favor of reaching a hand around to her back. Fingertips met with the soft material of a black shirt. Frustrated, the blue haired angel thoughtlessly pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side, taking no notice of the male choking in surprise at the unexpected action.

Sure, her chest is covered by the bandages - but he wasn't expecting her to just strip like that. Clearing his throat, the male turned his face away with pink dusting along his pale cheeks; his brother was the one who dressed her wounds and he didn't pay much attention to her body when he carried her home - so he didn't get to really see how...blessed she was in the chest area until now.

Rubbing the back of his head, the raven haired male went to retrieve the discarded shirt to get the mysterious female to put it back on.

Only to feel his cheeks flare up at the sight of the bandages that was previously shielding milky flesh laying unraveled and useless around her waist as she reached a hand around to slide her fingertips along the damaged flesh of her back - now rough and scabbed over, remaining as a reminder to what she's lost. Soon, tears bubbled up along the edges of glassy lavender eyes, tiny hiccups escaping the trembling woman.

The raven haired man was unsure of how to approach the new situation presented in front of him. First of all, she's topless (he's trying his best to avoid looking down) and now she's crying - he does not know how to handle anyone crying.

Uh oh and now the tears are actually beginning to dribble down her cheeks as she continued rubbing the torn tissue on her back desperately, sniffling quietly in the silent room. Fingers tightened around the shirt as the lone male seriously contemplated leaving the room, hoping that maybe she'll get over it by the time he comes to check on her again.

Eventually, he settled on tossing the shirt onto her lap as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Does it...hurt or something?" Maybe she really does need to go to the hospital even though Itachi claimed that it wasn't necessary. Well, it's a good thing the older Uchiha was a doctor, he can easily patch her up himself.

"My...m-my wings.." She whispered in such a low tone that the raven had to strain his ears just to hear her words. "Without my wings.."

Wings?

Itachi did seem interested in the wounds on her back. Could she really have had wings?

But...what human would have wings?

What the _hell_ was this woman.

"What-" He was interrupted by the bedroom clicking open.

"Sasuke, I'll watch the girl if she wakes up. Go eat dinner." Itachi ordered, striding into the room and pausing at the sight of the topless and crying female along with his rather uncomfortable and confused looking sibling. Now, what in the world happened when he left to make dinner?

"Ah, she's conscious." Was all that came out of his mouth instead.

"Itachi...she's crying about her...wings," His younger brother leveled him with a hard stare, one finger pointing shamelessly at the trembling female curled up in his bed, "What the hell did I bring home?"

"Don't be rude Sasuke." Itachi reprimanded dully, making sure to flick his blunt brother's forehead on his way to the female. Sitting on the bed next to the woman, the older sibling took no notice or care of her flinch when he reached out to nudge her to lean forward so he could examine the scabbed over wounds.

"Hmm, I heard about demons hiding on earth," He murmured, grazing his fingers over the rough skin gently, dark eyes regarding the wounds and their location with interest, "But I didn't think it was true."

The woman was sniffling and curling in on herself, trying her best to subtly move away from the man and his curious fingers - she was afraid of what he might have in store for her. Will he cut her open too? "I-I'm not a demon." She whispered, wiping her watery eyes on the blanket.

"Ooh," Itachi hummed, leaning down to peek at her hidden face, dark eyes watching her with curiosity. "Then what are you?"

"I'm..." The angel quickly sealed her lips before the words could come out. Would saying what she is put her in a world of fear again? She didn't like the idea of escaping one hell only to land in another.

Her cautious gaze flitted between the two men near her - how does she know she can trust them? Thanks to Kabuto, she now knows how good of a facade humans can put up only to reveal what they're really like once she's trapped.

She doesn't want to be a toy again for some sadistic humans. Perhaps, their cruel nature is why she's always heard about demons mingling willingly with humans, blending in and living with them. They fit perfectly together - all carnal pleasure and violence, things that she has been shielded her whole life from and yet has gotten much too aquatinted with in her short time on earth.

No wonder angels were forbidden from going down to earth.

If only she hadn't let naive curiosity take over her - she would still be happy and safe with her family, wings in her possession.

Sensing the woman's hesitation, Itachi sent her a small smile, "Don't be afraid to tell me, I won't hurt you."

Hinata froze up at his words, those words that should be reassuring. Those words that sent a chill circling around her spine as she remembered it being used to draw her in - like a mouse to the claws of a waiting cat.

" _Come on in. I won't hurt you_." Those soft spoken words tickled her ears as a warm hand gently cradled her own, fingers wrapping around her own securely with a coaxing tug. The friendly smile that she now knows was fake along with those dark eyes shining with hospitality that would soon turn cold - examining her like a scientist would a lab rat.

Fake.

Fake.

 _ **Fake**_.

He wore that mask so well that she never noticed his intent until after he closed the door and had her trapped to do as he pleased.

And now she was once again trapped with more humans hiding behind a mask.

And who knows what these two humans are planning to do with her. It could be even worse than with Kabuto for all she knew.

A hand touching her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts with a horrified squeak to see those dark eyes still watching her, this time with a hint of concern in them, "Are you okay?"

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see the other human standing over her, towering over her tiny frame with a raised brow, "Whats your problem?" He asked gruffly, leaning down to get closer look at the jumpy female.

Lavender eyes widened at the sight of his chin, bangs dangling on the side and triggering memories that she would prefer to forget.

 _Heavy pants and grunts reached her ears, wrists ached with the hands clamped around them. Her gaze was blurry with tears but she could still make out the parted lips where puffs of warm air flowed out, silver bangs dangling on either side, swinging recklessly with its owner's movements. Her eyes clamped shut when he leaned down with a chuckle, lips covering her whimpering ones with a greedy grin as he continued to fill her over and over._

"Nooo!" She cried hysterically, frantically scrambling away from the two until she fell off the side of the bed in her panic. The younger was immediately at her side, hands held out towards her curled body but hesitating at the terrible trembling wracking her form.

Sasuke looked to his brother for help but Itachi merely watched her contemplatively, piecing together the fact that this woman must have been through some traumatic events. Which means they would have to be careful with her, he nodded at Sasuke, "Be gentle."

The younger Uchiha looked back at the woman. Gentle. Right. He never was gentle, but it doesn't hurt to try.

He placed his hand carefully on her arm and was immediately rewarded with a flinch and whimper, "Hey.." He murmured in as soft a tone he could muster.

"P-please don't hurt m-me too." Her tiny voice sounded out, thick with fright. Her body quivered violently, even as he rubbed his palm along her skin in attempt to soothe her.

He couldn't help but feel a tad bit offended at her words. Hurt? He was the one that found her and saved her dammit! Why the hell would she think that he would go through the trouble of saving her just to hurt her?

"We aren't going to hurt you." He assured her with a frown when she began to shrink away from his touch, attempting to subtly scoot away from him.

"T-that's what he told me too.." She whispered with a trembling voice, the hand on her arm so warm but she knows not to fall for another lie. "...And then he.." She trailed off, not wanting to relive any of it if she doesn't have too.

"Is this person the one that took your wings?" The older one with the velvety voice asked from above her, still seated comfortably on the bed.

"...Y-yes." She finally answered after much hesitation.

"Do you know his name?" He inquired.

"Uhm...Kabuto." Itachi placed a finger against his chin in thought. Well, that isn't much help, there was more than one Kabuto in this large city, "What about a last name?"

"I...I don't know." She answered honestly, he never gave her a last name and frankly, she doesn't care as long as she doesn't have to go back to him.

Itachi decided to make a mental note of the name, maybe he'll eventually find the person who could mentally and physically damage this harmless creature so badly. He would enjoy having a 'talk' with him.

"Well, I can promise you that we're nothing like the person who did this to you." He reassured her though his words did nothing to get her out of the balled up form she's taken. It definitely doesn't seem like it'll be easy to get her to stop being so defensive - not that he could blame her.

"Y-you're lying." She whimpered, refusing to listen and believe the soft words of the long haired man. She could hear him release a sigh and tensed, wondering if perhaps she chose the wrong words.

The long haired man said nothing further, however, a growl coming from her front alerted her that perhaps she's irritated the younger human. The hand previously rubbing her arm, gripped it and pushed her until she was on her back, where his other hand grasped her chin and forced her to face his sneering expression.

"We're the ones that saved and patched you up, what makes you think that we have any plans on hurting you?" He snarled out aggressively and so out of left field that she was shocked that he didn't trigger any horrible memories - but perhaps his words that he was uttering was enough to distract her. "Don't you think that if we wanted to hurt you - we would've done it already?"

Wide lavender eyes gazed up at glaring onyx ones in wonder and apprehension. He did have a point. She was trapped in this room, if they wanted they could have done whatever they wanted to her instead of trying to talk to her like this.

Kabuto certainly didn't hesitate on jumping her as soon as the door was shut.

Maybe...maybe, she was wrong about all humans being similar to demons. They are her father's creation after all, she still held a small hope that not all of them were as vile as her silver haired captor.

Perhaps...it wouldn't hurt to try to trust these two?

However, the younger one's aggressiveness was making her nervous.

"Can...can you let me go, please?" She whispered, eyes sliding away from his own anxiously.

Onyx orbs blinked, catching himself. Oops, he let his irritation get the better of him, he cleared his throat and pulled his gaze from her face. Only to get an eyeful of her very exposed chest, he made a choked noise and heard a chuckle behind him at his reaction.

Glaring over his shoulder at his amused sibling, Sasuke gathered the female up in his arms and tossed her roughly onto the bed where she released a startled squeak. She almost fell off if it wasn't for Itachi grabbing her shoulders with a shake of his head, "What did I say about being gentle, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Was all he got in reply as the younger brother turned away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He needs to get that sight out of his head.

Itachi turned his attention to the trembling woman who was watching him in trepidation about what his next move might be but he merely held up the forgotten gauze with a smile, "I don't think you need this anymore, but let's just keep your wounds wrapped up for tonight, just in case."

Hesitantly, she lifted her arms and let him rewrap her, eyes watching him and his brother warily the whole time. She wants to try to trust them but it doesn't hurt to be careful.

Once he finished, she felt fingers ghost along her belly and squeaked, hands darting down to cover the smooth expanse of skin there.

Itachi was eyeing the area with furrowed brows, "Now, I know I saw stitches along your abdomen...did you heal that fast?" And it wasn't a little bit of stitches either - it was a lot. In a giant x along her abdomen, which told him that she went through a vivisection, something like that wouldn't just heal normally over a couple nights. His gaze swept along the bed until he found the discarded thread from her stitches laying uselessly along the sheets.

"I heal when I sleep...and this was the first time since I've come to earth that I've had a decent rest." Her fingers pressed along the flesh of her abdomen, relieved that it was finally healed, it was painful and couldn't heal properly with how little rest she got in the uncomfortable, cold room. Didn't help that her captor constantly visited her too.

"Hmm...mind telling me what you are now?" Itachi pressed once again, handing the dark shirt to the female and watching as she slid it on. He could easily read the reluctance in her gaze, "I promise we aren't like Kabuto."

Sasuke glances over his shoulder to see the edgy female nibbling her lip and twiddling her thumbs anxiously. He was curious to know what the fuck he brought home since he thought she was a person that needed help, not a creature that could just sleep off their injuries.

After much delay and uncomfortable squirming from the two pairs of eyes scrutinizing her, Hinata finally whispered out her answer, "..Angel."

"What the hell would an angel want to come down here for?" Sasuke blurted out before he could stop himself, blinking incredulously at the woman and trying to fathom exactly why she would be here - isn't heaven like paradise or some shit? "Don't you have it good up in the clouds?"

Itachi refrained from saying anything, he was also curious about her answer. Demons he could understand, hell is probably extremely unpleasant but he would think that heaven would be amazing compared to earth.

"Y-yes...but I was curious about humans...you're father's most prized creations and I wanted to get to know you. And yet..." Tears once again pricked the corners of her milky eyes as she hugged her knees against her chest, a flash of silver appearing in her vision, that fake smile searing in her mind, "...Yet, I never would have thought that something made in his image would be so...cruel."

"You know," The younger sibling piped up, face scrunched up in irritation as he scratched the back of his head, "It's rude to lump all of us humans together."

"You're one to talk about rude." Itachi deadpanned, earning himself a vicious glare from his brother.

" _Shut up_."

"But he's right. You shouldn't just write all of us off as cruel, after all, Kabuto is the only human you've met so far, right?" Itachi asked with a tilt of his head in attempt to see her hiding face. The corner of his lips tilted up when she nodded her head, "Then you should give us a chance, Sasuke is a bit rough around the edges," He ignored the finger Sasuke sent his way. "But we'll treat you good. We won't make you suffer like that Kabuto person did."

He stood up and held his hand out towards her as an offer to help her up and the angel could feel her eyes continue to glisten with unshed tears as they roamed over his sincere face. Atleast, she hoped they were sincere - she prayed that any remaining love for humans wouldn't be crushed with these two siblings. There had to be a reason that her father loved these humans so dearly, right?

Itachi took that as some nice progress when the angel slipped her much smaller hand into his, allowing him to engulf it in his long fingers as he helped her stand up.

"Hey," She jumped and curled her fingers into Itachi's sleeve at the gruff voice calling her. Lavender eyes drifted to the more harder pair of onyx eyes and unintentionally found herself clinging to the older brother - nervous of the more aggressive younger one. "What's your name?"

"...Hinata." She whispered, breaking his hard stare to gaze at his collar instead; it was much less intimidating than his eyes.

"Hn. Sasuke."

Fingers tightened around her own, drawing her gaze back to the older brother, "And I'm Itachi. Now tell me Hinata, do you eat?"

"Uhm...I can, but I don't need to." She can eat but it wasn't required for her to survive, she mostly only ate when they had an event or celebration going on. Other then that, most angels don't care to partake in something meaningless to them.

Hinata squeaked when Itachi began walking, tugging her along by her hand, "Well, I made dinner so you should try. It's very delicious with plenty of cabbage."

Sasuke trailed along behind the two with a sneer growing on his lips at his brother's words, "Stop only cooking shit you like!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this is somehow turning into an ItaHinaSasu, so I might have to eventually add Itachi to the bracket lol also, I still have a poll open on my profile, so please vote if you want~**

 **Warning for language and ItaHina~**

 **xXx**

A spoon swirled absently in the red liquid, lavender eyes watched in curiosity as brown and white bits occasionally broke the surface of the red with the stirring of her utensil. She never had anything like this, she only remembered eating stuff like fruit.

The stew's scent drifted up to her nostrils and she breathed it in.

It certainly had a pleasant scent - that's for sure.

"Go on Hinata," Her eyes drifted up to see the older sibling sitting across from her, his own food temporarily forgotten in favor of watching her in amusement as she played with her's. "It may not be as extravagant as what you've eaten before...but I assure you that it's delicious."

She nodded wordlessly and maneuvered her spoon around until she caught a piece of meat and cabbage that she carefully placed into her mouth. Chewing, she could feel the onyx orbs practically digging into her head as he waited to see her reaction to his food.

A chuckle was heard once her cheeks brightened, a wide smile pulling along her lips once she swallowed the food in her mouth and began to eagerly dig her spoon into the liquid to find more meat and cabbage. It was certainly much different from the sweetness of fruit but it was extremely delectable - she wondered if all food that humans eat are this good.

She fished out another piece of meat and was about to eat it when another spoon rudely invaded her bowl and plopped pieces of the vegetable in her bowl. Blinking incredulously, her gaze drifted to her right to see the stone faced younger brother casually depositing all his leftover cabbage into her bowl as if it was the most normal thing to do after he's eaten all the meat.

"U-uhm..." She whispered, fingers lifting to use her spoon to impede the invading spoon's attempts to drop more of the vegetables in her bowl. She didn't understand what he was doing. Did he not like this food?

Those hard eyes drifted up to glare into her questioning ones, leaving her to flinch and nervously turn her gaze away, "What?"

Itachi frowned at the display, he was not pleased to see Sasuke just wasting his food like that.

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Really now, his little brother was such a brat at times.

"Getting rid of this shit. What else does it look like?" He snapped, grabbing the angel's wrist to move her spoon out of the way as he dumped the last of the cabbage in her bowl.

"Do...do you not like it?" Hinata asked in her soft voice. Does he normally just dump his food in others bowls?

"Nope."

"W-why not? It's delicious." She tried to argue but he was adamant as he stood up to go wash his bowl.

"Maybe for you," The sponge swiped over the bowl, cleaning it from any remnants of food. Finished, he went to the fridge and opened it up to snatch up something red and round before taking his seat once again next to her, his eyes glared at his sibling who went back to eating, "But when you've eaten nothing but cabbage filled dishes all week - you get sick of it."

"You're lucky I don't let you starve." Itachi piped up, eyes gazing back coolly at his seething brother, "Ungrateful brat."

Sasuke scowled, "I'll stop being ungrateful once you stop forcing me to eat cabbage everyday." He squeezed the red object in his hand when his older brother merely rolled his eyes and went back to eating, ignoring his foolish little brother.

Still with a sour expression, the youngest dug his teeth viciously into the fruit in his hand. Hinata watched with growing curiosity as some red liquid squirted from the pressure of his teeth piercing it though the male paid no mind, even as it began to dribble down his chin as he ripped the piece off to chew.

She continued to watch in fascination as the furrow between his brows loosened until he was back to his neutral expression, seemingly placated thanks to what he's eating now. It must've been extremely good if it calmed down the aggressive brother so easily.

Dark eyes flitted to her after feeling her staring at him for so long, taking another bite, he rose a questioning brow at the angel. The hell she keeps staring at him for? She better not be falling for him like his fangirls, he would think an angel would be better than that.

But she merely lifted a finger to point at the fruit in his grasp, "What is that?"

Ah, she's curious.

Of course.

"A tomato." He stated once he swallowed the bit in his mouth, he held it out to the wide eyed female, "Try it. It's much better than what you're currently eating."

Itachi's brow twitched but he refrained from saying anything.

Hinata hesitated for a bit before nervously lifting her hands to cup either side his hand holding the fruit, not noticing him tense at her touch as she leaned up and nibbled on the broken edge of where he bit.

Sasuke's brows pinched together, warmth just barely tickling his cheeks as he attempted to keep his face straight. He was expecting her to take the tomato out of his hand, not grasp onto him and eat it while he was still holding it, especially not from a part he bit from too. He found himself having a hard time looking away from those pearly teeth and petal pink lips as she nibbled experimentally on the edge before her teeth latched around a small piece and tore it off.

His hands were still holding the tomato up in the air absently as his eyes gazed dreamily at the mesmerizing pink lips that have gotten shiny from the juice coating it.

Swallowing quietly, he broke himself out of his trance and lowered his arm to watch her reaction to the fruit. His lips tightened in a frown once her gentle face scrunched up in displeasure.

"You don't like it." He stated and she looked up at him apologetically.

He shifted to laying back lazily in his seat, face set back into his grouchy glower, "Demon."

Hinata looked almost offended at his comment as she turned to him with a frantic expression, "I-I'm not a demon."

"Yes, you are." He ripped another piece off viciously, "Only demons hate tomatoes."

Hinata sputtered, about to try to defend herself once more when Itachi straightened up and sent his little brother a cold smile, "Sasuke, that's not true. I also dislike tomatoes Hinata, don't worry."

"See," Sasuke mumbled around his mouthful of food, finger pointing rudely at his brother's smiling countenance, "That's the smile of a demon."

Hinata was now staring at the older Uchiha in wonder and Itachi felt the corner of his lips twitch in annoyance at his sibling.

"Please don't listen to my foolish little brother, Hinata. He's always spouting ridiculous things." His smile softened at her, pleased when she nodded her head, listening to him without question before turning back to finish her food. He was even more pleased once the annoyed 'tch' reached his ears.

It didn't take long until the three finished eating and Itachi got up to take Hinata's bowl and his to the sink, placing it down, he made his way back to the angel who's gone back to trembling, wondering nervously what he wanted to do next. He smiled once more and gently reached down to cup the angel's quivering hands in his own and helping her stand up.

"Sasuke, wash the dishes," Itachi looked back at his lounging brother as he placed a hand on Hinata's back, eyes narrowing at the juice staining his sibling's chin and collar of his shirt in distaste. "And clean yourself up - you look like a messy child."

The raven snarled in irritation at his brother's words, "Shut the hell up." He glared at Itachi wordlessly leading Hinata off, "What the fuck are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna help her take a shower," He glanced over his shoulder with a small smirk. "Unless...you'd rather do it, dear little brother?"

He was thoroughly satisfied once he spotted the pink dotting his sibling's cheeks as he turned his head away with a scoff.

That's what he thought.

As blunt and abrasive as Sasuke is, he's not as comfortable with the opposite sex as his older brother. Being a doctor also helps with Itachi being completely unfazed by nudity - unlike his little brother who probably hasn't even seen a naked woman yet with his usual aversion to females.

"I promise I won't lay a hand on you." Itachi informed the blue haired angel after noticing her wary gaze on him once he closed the bathroom door behind them, leaning against the counter, he tilted his head towards her. "You know how to use the shower, right?"

She nodded, quivering lips parting to answer, "Yes. He would usually make me shower after he..." She trailed off and judging by the frightened look in her hazy eyes, Itachi could bet that she was remembering some rather unpleasant memories.

He turned his gaze away, crossing his arms across his chest and inwardly cursing the bastard that had her before, "Well, it's basically the same thing. I'll be waiting here incase you need any help."

"T-thank you.." There was some rustling as she removed her clothes until her small voice drew his attention again, "Uhm...Itachi?"

"Hm?" His onyx eyes drifted back to the petite female causing him to bite the inside of his cheek at the sight of her exposed lower half. Thanking the gods for his amazing self control as he tore his eyes away from the delectable pink just barely seen between her thighs.

And she wasn't making any move to cover herself either. Maybe she's grown so accustomed to being nude that she isn't as embarrassed as a normal person at having no clothes on.

She was gesturing to the bandages around her chest, unaware of his dilemma of trying to avoid staring at her curvy body, "Should I...leave this on?"

He shook his head, turning his gaze back to the ground and holding a waiting hand out to her, "No, just remove it and give it to me. I'll throw it away and give you a new one after."

She made a soft affirmative sound before he soon felt the gauze being gently deposited into his open palm. Closing his fingers around it, he waited until he heard the shower curtain being slid close and the water turned on before he leaned over and tossed the used gauze into the bathroom trash.

In the meantime, he decided to dig into the cabinet and pulled out the roll of gauze. Placing it on the counter, he was about to go back to leaning against it when the sound of the curtains scrapping against the rung caught his attention and he turned to see the flushed face of the angel peeking out at him nervously.

"Uhm.." She only seemed even more anxious and so he raised an inquiring brow.

"Yes?"

"C-could you...wash my back...please?" With a chuckle, he made his way to her and gently took the wash cloth from her as she turned away and pulled her long hair over her shoulder so that it would be out of the way as she gazed over her shoulder at him. "I don't want to d-damage my wounds."

"I understand," He murmured, carefully ghosting the cloth over the scabbed over lacerations, he placed a hand on her shoulder as he began to run the cloth over the rest of the milky skin of her back once he was finished with the damaged tissue. Reaching her lower back, his eyes were inadvertently drawn to the angel's tempting rounded bottom. Biting his lower lip, he shut his eyes and released a slow breath before forcing his gaze back up to her shoulder blades.

He's not, nor will he ever be - an animal, like that asshole that tortured Hinata.

His thumb gently grazed the lacerations, "Does it hurt?"

"...No," Her face turned to see behind her as a hand attempted to reach back to the spot where her wings previously resided. Itachi frowned at the forlorn look taking over her lavender eyes. "..I don't feel anything."

"Here, I'm finished." He handed her the wash cloth and she whispered her thanks before the curtain slid close once more as Itachi took up his spot by the counter again.

It was only a few more minutes of silence before the water squeaked shut and Itachi was again greeted with the warm face of the angel, "Uhm...do you have a towel?"

He nodded, grabbing a towel hanging nearby and handed it to her, "This one's clean and unused."

He was still lounging against the counter when Hinata finished drying her self off and wrapped up in the towel. The corner of Itachi's lips tilted up when the angel stopped in front of him, "Feel better?"

Lavender eyes gazed up at him in wonder, pink lips parted slightly, chest feeling warm at the handsome human's smile. Her hand holding the towel squeezed the material in her grasp - he really did keep his word about not laying a hand on her, only touching her when she asked for his help. Her eyes glazed over with affection, she's still not completely sure she trusts him considering it's only been a couple hours since they've met and she probably has yet to see every aspect of his personality...but this kindness he's been giving her is all that she's wished for in her father's prized creations.

Itachi's dark eyes widened slightly at the sudden feeling of heat cupping the side of his face, a thumb running delicately along the stress line by his eye. His heart beat picked up in speed at the affection flowing from those lavender pools, pink lips pulled up into a warm smile that was hard to tear his eyes from, "I feel much better, thank you Itachi."

"Keep this up...and I just might fall for you." He whispered, hand coming up to cover hers as his dark eyes stared meaningfully into hers.

The spell was broken once she tipped her head to the side, eyes blinking owlishly, "Fall?"

He chuckled, dropping his hand back down with a shake of his head, "Nothing."

It's been way too long since he's been with a woman.

Moving away and opening the door, the Uchiha glanced back at the puzzled angel, "Come. I'll rewrap you and get you some clothes."

 **xXx**

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, cheeks lighting up in a soft blush.

All he wanted was to watch a movie in peace but his stupid brother and the angel had to join in.

Next thing he knows, he feels something slump against his shoulder, warmth filling his entire left side and looked, only to see a crown of blue hair greeting his eyes as the owner snoozed innocently against him.

He gulped, shifting awkwardly in his spot. Why did she have to fall asleep against _him_? She's not like regular women that he would just shove away normally for even just accidentally brushing up against him.

She's a literal angel.

And it probably isn't very good for his soul to shove an angel off of him.

' _Besides_ ,' he thought as he examined her slumbering face, ' _She isn't too bad on the eyes_.' She's certainly attractive like you'd expect a being like an angel to be.

Movement from the opposite side diverted his attention from the sleeping female to catch the amused face of his brother. The pink instantly vanished from his cheeks as he scowled at the older Uchiha, "The hell are you looking at?"

Itachi held out his arms invitingly towards the two, "If you don't want Hinata on you, then you can give her to me."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped, moving to slip his arms beneath the angel's head and knees. Lifting her up, he let her head rest against his chest as he sent his brother one last glare before turning to leave. "I'm putting her to bed."

He doesn't know why - but it irritates him to see Itachi be so touchy feely with Hinata. Normally his older brother is closed off from the opposite sex like him - well, maybe he's not as cold as Sasuke but he certainly isn't usually as friendly as he is with this angel.

Sasuke gazed down absently at her delicate facial features as he walked to his room, her long lashes, the small button nose and soft pink lips, complete with her milky skin. The woman was built with features reminiscent to a porcelain doll.

His thumb caressed the inside of her knee, perhaps Itachi is just fond of her 'cause she isn't human and that interests him.

Yep, definitely because she's not human. That's what Sasuke is choosing to believe.

He placed her down on his bed and tossed the blanket over her, accidentally covering her face. Rolling his eyes, he slid it down until it rested on her neck, eyes going back to taking in her unique features. Now that he's alone and she's asleep, he feels a lot more comfortable to examine her.

Letting curiosity take over, he thread his fingers along her bangs. They slipped smoothly through his fingers, no sign of tangles in sight. It was so sleek and shiny too - of course, angels would have perfect hair. What did he expect?

Next, his hand trailed down to graze the pad of his fingers along the creamy skin of her cheek, quietly marveling at how soft and blemish free it was. She had absolutely no sign of any skin problems ever, even he - with how perfect his looks are - had to deal with the occasional pimple appearing when he was younger, it almost made him jealous. The tips of his fingers tickled her jawline, memorizing the feel of such smooth skin; it was quite pleasant to touch, that's for sure.

His thumb accidentally bumped into her bottom lip in his travel along her jaw and he paused. Blinking slowly and soaking in the sight of the pink lips, the same lips that could make eating a tomato attractive.

Unconsciously, his thumb pressed down on her bottom lip, feeling the plush flesh in curiosity. His cheeks began to heat up, eyes practically in a trance once he ran his thumb along the length of her bottom lip, it made him realize something - he never did kiss a woman in his life. He never noticed or thought about it 'cause everytime anyone of the opposite sex ever came near him, they'd always smother him with unwanted hugs and he'd always push them away in response.

He never met one that would actually keep her distance like this angel. It was...nice to see a female that isn't constantly throwing herself on him for once.

His thumb slid back over her bottom lip. He briefly wondered what it would be like if she were to ever let him kiss he-

"Is that," A cold voice suddenly invaded his ear, sending a chill shooting up his spine. "...Hormones I smell?"

"What the fu-" He jerked away from the person behind him, face flushing in embarrassment at being caught and eyes narrowing into a seething glare that attempted to burn holes into the smug face of his older brother. "Dammit Itachi! The hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I know this is your first time being attracted to a female," Itachi straightened up, cool gaze staring seriously into his flustered sibling's eyes. "But I do hope you'll control yourself. I'm pretty sure I have an idea of what that Kabuto guy did to her...and she doesn't need either of us reminding her of that trauma."

"I know that," Sasuke scoffed, feeling offended that his brother had so little faith in his self control. "I'm not a disgusting monster like that guy."

Itachi smiled, "Good boy." He patted Sasuke's head affectionately until his hand was slapped away by the grumpy raven.

"I made your bed on the couch, so come on." Itachi informed him, turning around to leave.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke grumbled, about to follow his brother until his earlier words rang into his head, finally dawning on him what Itachi was implying. The raven went right back to snarling at Itachi's back. "And I'm not attracted to her - stop assuming things."

Itachi shook his head at Sasuke's words, lips cocking up in a smirk.

His foolish little brother can be so cute sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I really appreciate them. ;-;**

 **Regarding the ItaHinaSasu, if I do go that route, I wasn't planning on making a whole bunch of love triangle drama honestly lol it'd probably only be a short bit of conflict before the brothers ultimately share since they love each other too much to be fighting over a woman. Still, not sure yet though, either way, SasuHina will be the bigger focus.**

 **Mostly SasuHina in this chapter~**

 **xXx**

Light.

Eyebrows pinched together, pink lips parting to release a soft groan once the sunlight drifted until it was shining over the closed lids, warm and bright. Urging the sleeping occupant to wake up.

Palms pushing onto the sheet until she was sitting up, Hinata rubbed a hand against her sleepy eye in attempt to wake up faster. Lavender eyes blearily took in the surroundings - it was almost strange to wake up so peacefully when she hardly had a moments rest in the previous location. It was always being jolted awake by a rough hand clamping around her delicate wrists and yanking her to wherever he wanted for his experiments - never the glorious warmth of the sun gently rousing her.

This was...nice.

She was extremely grateful to the brothers for letting her have such a rejuvenating rest after the weeks of hell she's been through. It was exactly the thing she's needed after being confined in such a small, cold room for so long.

The angel stretched her arms above her head. Instinctively, her body tried to stretch out her wings too, only for her to wince at the twinge of pain that greeted her instead. She frowned at the ache, that's right...she doesn't have her wings and it'll take her a while to stop forgetting that fact.

Sighing softly, she pushed the blanket off her legs and stood, opting to push the depressing thought in the back of her mind for now as she made her way out of the room.

She paused in the doorway, sniffing the air with a curious expression. Whatever that was being made, it smelled lovely and she was sure that it would taste delicious too.

Following the scent, Hinata was going to head into the kitchen until something on the couch caught her eye and distracted her completely from her original objective.

Long eyelashes kissed her pink cheeks with each owlish blink as Hinata took in the sight of the slumbering younger brother. Captivated, the angel kneeled down to get a closer look at the sleeping human.

Her gaze roved over his flawless features, amazed at how peaceful such an angry person could look in his sleep. He was, dare she say it - cute in his sleep. The brows that were usually pinched together 24/7 were nice and smooth, giving him a calm facial expression compared to his constant glaring one.

His lips were parted and releasing small puffs of air instead of curling up into its usual snarl full of vicious words.

He looked like a handsome young man instead of a pissed off cat for once.

Before she knew it, Hinata was reaching up and gently brushing away the dark bangs out of his adorable face with a soft smile, pleased to see him in such a vulnerable state. She has a feeling that it's extremely rare to ever find the raven in such a tranquil moment.

Her fingers traced his jawline to end on his chin, lavender eyes taking in his face and storing it in her memory.

"He's cute when he sleeps," A silky voice slipped into her ears causing her to rip her hand away with a squeak and tilting her head up to see Itachi looming over her with a smile. His dark gaze drifted over to his little brother, smile softening at the sight, "Isn't he?"

"He is," She agreed, taking Itachi's extended hand and allowing him to help her up. She eyed the young Uchiha one last time before allowing the older one to tug her into the kitchen, "I'm amazed that he can make such an endearing expression."

"Because he looks so hostile all the time?" Itachi chuckled when she blushed and looked away meekly.

"Y-yes...I didn't think he was capable of such expressions...considering that he looks so angry all the time." She answered, glancing at him apologetically, she wasn't sure if he would take that as an insult to his brother and get mad at her.

But he merely agreed with a nod of his head, thumb rubbing her knuckles to let her know he wasn't offended, "Very true, Sasuke is such a temperamental person that it's a rare sight to ever see him relaxed like that."

They stopped by the kitchen table and Hinata eyed the two plates full of food, sniffing the air, she realized that this is where the delicious smell was emitting from. Releasing Itachi's hand, she grabbed onto the edge of the table and bent down to get a closer look at the unique food.

A hand dropped onto her head, patting the silky strands as an amused sigh escaped the owner. Another hand appeared in her vision, one long finger pointing at a round white and yellow thing, "That's an egg," It moved to point at two long, brown strips and a light brown square, "Along with bacon and toast."

"It's breakfast I made for you and Sasuke before I go work." Itachi informed her once she straightened and lifted her inquiring gaze to him. It was then that she realized that he was dressed up, a long white coat over a dark button up shirt and slacks, his ponytail newly done and with no loose strands besides his bangs.

Her brows scrunched up in worry at his words, "Y-you're leaving?" He was leaving her alone...with Sasuke? She was already unsure if the boy was even interested in making friends with her, never mind being alone with her - he was always glaring at her, after all!

However, the doctor seemed to be as perceptive as ever, able to easily discern her nervous expression and sent her a reassuring smile, "Like I said before, Sasuke is rough around the edges...but he would never intentionally hurt you, he just," Itachi paused for a second to think of a way to put his words before looking back at the frightened angel, "He just has a hard time expressing himself, especially to females. He's too used to them always screaming in his ear and clinging to him."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "Why would they scream in his ear?"

Itachi couldn't help the amused smirk pulling along his lips at her oblivious words, "Because some humans can be extremely shallow." Sometimes he can't blame his brother for his attitude when women only flocked to them for their looks, it's extremely difficult to find a female that doesn't go latching onto them as if they're a trophy to be won.

"Shallow?" The angel still seemed to be puzzled at his words and Itachi shook his head, patting her affectionately on the head.

"Don't worry, just know that Sasuke isn't as mean as he looks," He glanced at his phone before stuffing it back in his pocket with a grunt and turning to leave, "Anyways, I need to leave. Make yourself at home...oh and wake up Sasuke for me, will you? He needs to go to school soon."

Before she knew it, he was out the door and she was left standing alone.

Lavender eyes glanced at the living room where she knew the only other occupant was slumbering and gulped nervously, letting Itachi's words replay in her mind.

 _'Just know that Sasuke isn't as mean as he looks._ '

She really hoped that was true, hands clutching at the soft material of her shirt, Hinata timidly shuffled until she was once again standing before the snoozing Uchiha. He was completely undisturbed from the noise of her and Itachi talking along with the light filtering through the windows.

Kneeling down beside his head, the angel hesitated for a second more before carefully lifting a hand...

And poking one pale cheek.

When all she got was a soft snore in return, Hinata repeated the action. Still getting no response, the blue haired female let a small smile pull along her lips as she continued poking at his cheek, finding it funny that she was able to get away with something like this.

However, the Uchiha seemed to be quite a deep sleeper since it took almost ten pokes before he finally started to stir with a groan. Deciding to be daring, Hinata poked him one last time before releasing a startled squeak when a dark eye shot open, glaring at her tiredly as a swift hand darted up to catch hers.

"What," Came his voice, husky with sleep as he turned on his side to face her, onyx colored eyes narrowed and staring at her questionably, hold on her hand strong but not enough to be considered painful for the angel. "What are you doing?"

Hinata became flustered at being caught and now having to deal with his full attention, she grew even redder. Lavender eyes gazing off to the side, unable to hold the hard onyx as a nervous smile pulled along her lips, attempting to weakly tug her hand out of his only to have him tighten it ever more slightly.

He was careful to watch her expression to make sure he wasn't actually hurting her. But he still wasn't planning to let her go until she tells him why she was jabbing him in the face with her finger, he doesn't appreciate being assaulted so early in the morning.

Even if the assaulter was cute.

"I-I...Itachi asked me to wake you up," She shuffled uncomfortably in her kneeling position, free hand clenching the long shirt in her grasp. Her large eyes gazed up at him innocently, pearly teeth nibbling on her bottom lip and temporarily distracting him as he found himself staring at the plush flesh being gnawed on, gradually darkening to a tempting ruby red. "He said you have school soon...I-I'm sorry if I made you mad."

He finally managed to rip his eyes away from those attention stealing lips and flipped onto his back, arm splaying across his face and shielding his eyes from view as a soft sigh escaped his parted lips. The hand holding hers hostage dropped it onto his chest, finding himself unable to release his hold on the dainty hand in his grasp.

Hinata blinked, able to feel the strong beat of his heart where her hand was currently positioned. A smile pulled along her lips at each beat beneath her fingertips.

It was healthy and powerful - just like its owner.

"I'm not mad," He murmured, from beneath his arm and drawing her attention back to him. "I just don't do well with mornings."

"Oh, I'm sorry," His hold loosened on her hand and Hinata finally found herself able to slip out of his grasp. Though her hand was quick to take residence elsewhere. "You can go back to sleep if you're still tired."

Sasuke tensed at the sudden warmth cupping his cheek and lifted his arm to eye the smiling angel, a gentle thumb caressed his skin, sending shivers sliding down his spine at the soothing touch. All too soon, it was gone and the blue haired female was leaving, headed to the kitchen where the food was hopefully still warm.

Hinata was startled when not even a second after sitting down, the chair next to her scrapped noisily against the floor before a body was plopped onto the seat. Baffled lavender eyes stared openly at the Uchiha casually picking up his fork to eat despite the tired glare still fixated to his face.

She thought he was gonna go back to sleep, not follow her to the table.

He was quick to pick up on her staring, dark eyes shooting to her with a raised brow, "What?" He mumbled around his mouthful of eggs and bacon, "Eat."

"O-oh, yes!" Picking up the fork, she decided to copy him and put a piece of the eggs and bacon into her mouth. Sasuke silently watched the angel as she cautiously chewed around the food in her mouth, letting the taste linger on her tongue. Soon, her cheeks stained pink with the new unique flavors coating her taste buds and squirmed happily in her seat, "Mmm, it's so goooood."

A snort caught her attention and she turned to see the human covering his face from view, shoulders quaking lightly, "You're so weird." He managed to get out between his attempts to hide his amusement, "It's just eggs and bacon."

"B-but, it's delicious! You humans are so lucky to have this." She argued, cheeks darkening in embarrassment at her apparent overreaction to the food. She couldn't help it, unlike him, it was her first time trying this type of food.

"Trust me," His hand lowered, allowing her to see the smirk along his lips as his once glaring dark eyes now shined with mirth at her antics. "You'll get sick of it once you've had it enough times."

"I-I don't think I could ever get sick of this." She replied, fork ready to pick up more eggs.

Sasuke merely shook his head once the angel went back to shoveling food in her mouth.

She's entertaining, he'll give her that.

 **xXx**

Placing the last clean plate onto the dish rack to dry, Sasuke turned around to see the angel still sitting at the table, fingers idly twiddling around as she gnawed her lip and glanced around, looking reluctant to leave the seat. Did she think she'll get in trouble or something if she got up?

Strolling closer until he was standing next to her, the Uchiha stuffed his hands in his pockets and raised a brow at the fidgety angel.

"You planning on sitting there all day?" She jolted at the sound of his deep voice, lavender eyes glancing up at the owner timidly. Cheeks coloring, she turned away to stare at the table instead of those intimidating onyx.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to get up yet." Came her whispered reply that had him rolling his eyes at her obedient behavior. She seemed so lost now that the food is gone and no longer occupying her, leaving her unsure about what to do next without Itachi giving her something to do.

She was like a robot waiting for her next order.

Did she really need his permission to move from the table?

...

He paused.

That's right, she didn't exactly have the nicest host before Itachi and him. Perhaps her obedience is a learned behavior.

He sighed audibly, catching the way she tensed at the sound and lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly, "You're free to wander wherever you like in here, you know. Go explore through Itachi's shit if you want."

His attempts to make her more comfortable clearly didn't seem to work when she continued to stay in her same stiff position, eyes unmoving from the smooth wooden texture of the table.

"I-it's okay, I'm fine right here. Thank you."

Dark eyes narrowed, lips flattening into a straight line at her refusal.

And Itachi expected her to stay home by herself?

He wouldn't put it beyond her to just keep her angelic ass glued to that chair until either brother came home for the day. She still needed time to adjust to being in a more friendly environment.

Itachi will likely be gone for a majority of the day.

Which left him in charge.

Mind set, he moved behind her and pulled out her chair, forcing a squeak out of the startled female at the sudden movement. A hand clamped around her wrist and dragged her out of her seat, wide eyes blinking in concern at what the male could be planning, Hinata was left to gap at his back, mouth grappling for words that she couldn't get out.

It was when he all but tossed her onto the couch that she finally found her voice, instinctively curling up and hugging her knees to her chest as she glanced up at the aggressive Uchiha nervously, "W-what are you doing?"

She bounced slightly when he dropped down heavily next to her, some unique looking device held in his hand as the tv in front of them was turned on. The dark eyes glanced at her briefly before switching back to the tv, "Playing games."

Her hold around her legs loosened at his words and his focus on the colorful screen instead of her. His thumbs swiftly and expertly pressed a bunch of buttons on the device held in his grasp, luring the angel into staring at his fingers in curiosity.

"Uhm...Sasuke?" She piped up in a low voice, hesitating for a bit before inching closer to the occupied male.

"Hn?" He acknowledged, eyes refusing to part from the screen before him.

"What is that you're holding?" Came her question, pointing at the device despite him still not looking in her direction.

"Controller." Is the only answer he gave, confusing the oblivious angel further at his curt response. Glancing up at his profile, she caught him making a gesture to look at the screen and so she followed his gaze to see two people fighting ferociously.

She flinched from the violence and curled back up to bury her trembling lips against her knees, "Are...are you doing that?" At his nod, she wrapped her arms around her legs, "W-w-why?"

At the shaky words, the raven finally paused his game to glance at the shivering, balled up angel, "Hey," His palm splayed heavily along the crown of her head, silently urging her to look up at him, where he stared at her seriously, "It's not real. The people on the screen aren't real, they're fake so it's not like anyone's actually getting hurt. It's just for fun."

"W-what could be so fun about making fake people beat each other up?" She questioned in a small voice, not understanding how humans could find any type of violence entertaining. Why would they take joy in hurting another?

Sasuke shrugged, quickly pressing a couple buttons before turning to the angel, "It's just fun. Why don't you try it for yourself?" Blue strands flew around wildly as Hinata shook her head but still found the controller being shoved into her shaky hands, Sasuke's larger ones situating hers until she was holding it properly.

His hands disappeared and Hinata was quick to look up at him helplessly, "I-I don't know what I'm doing.." Instead of saying anything, the male laid his arm along the back of the couch behind her while his free hand pressed a button that started up the game. Which only startled the angel more, who scooted closer until she was pressed against his side in her panic, "S-Sasuke!"

He cleared his throat at her proximity, choosing to ignore the heat against his side to calm the female down, "Relax, I put it on easy. Just press any of the buttons."

Biting her lip, Hinata looked down and pressed the button closest to her thumb before quickly snapping her gaze back up once a pained grunt reached her ears. Lavender eyes widened at seeing her character pulling back their fist after punching its opponent, she gasped, turning to Sasuke and grasping his shirt in her panic, "Aaaah! I hurt that person!"

A snort escaped the Uchiha before he could stop it at her reaction to the game, amused smirk curling along the corner of his lips, he reached over to pinch Hinata's cheeks and turned her face back to the screen.

"Like I said - it's fake. You're not actually hurting anybody," He dropped his hold on her cheeks. "Just keep playing, you'll realize it's entertaining."

She nodded, deciding to take his word for it and reluctantly began pressing random buttons. It should be fine as long as no actual humans were hurt, right?

It took a bit more encouraging pushes to get Hinata to keep playing but soon the angel was invested in the game, lavender eyes no longer full of shame for making two virtual humans fight. They were now shining in interest as she continued to play, fascinated by how easily she could control the character on the screen, it was still a tad too violent for her but it was also a fun way to pass the time for now until the male got bored and gave her something else to do.

She wasn't sure how many hours she was playing for considering how engulfed she got into the game but she was pretty sure that it was a long time once a weight settled onto her shoulder. Pausing the game, she blinked owlishly at the head of black hair resting on her shoulder. They drifted to see the human's side, steadily rising up and down in his sleep.

A soft smile pulled along her lips, guess he was still tired from being woken up by her. Carefully placing the controller on the arm of the couch, Hinata scooted over to one end, making sure to cradle Sasuke's head until it was comfortably situated on her lap.

He stirred a bit, making a small grumbling noise before shifting and unconsciously lifting his legs up onto the sofa, one hand coming up to grasp her knee as his nose and lips brushed against the top of her exposed legs. Once he settled and went back to slumbering peacefully is when Hinata smiled and relaxed back on the couch, a hand placed onto his side as the other tangled into the soft, dark strands, stroking through it idly.

Shifting forward, Hinata leaned over the sleeping male and admired his calm face as she gently played with his hair.

Just as Itachi said, Sasuke is cute in his sleep.

Her head shot up when the sound of a door opening and closing reached her ears.

"Sasuke," Itachi's stern voice filtered into the living room until he rounded the corner, eyes glaring down at his phone. "Mind explaining why I got a call from your school saying you were abse-"

"Itachi." He paused at the sound of his name being whispered by a familiar soft voice, his dark eyes shooting up to see the blue haired angel looking at him in worry. An index finger pressed against her lips to indicate silence as the other hand continued stroking the dark locks beneath it.

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting to see his grouchy little brother sleeping peacefully in the gentle woman's lap but it wasn't a bad sight to see. Stepping closer to the two, he sat on the arm of the couch, placing a hand on the top of blue strands, he let his palm run down the silky locks as his dark eyes watched his brother with an amused smile.

"I guess I can let him off the hook for today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning for language**

 **xXx**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A hand shot out from under the covers to slam onto the noisy device, finger instinctively pressing the button on the screen to shut the shrill annoyance off. With a growl, the bed's occupant sat up and snatched up his irritating phone to peer at the time with a groggy glare.

 **6:00** illuminated the screen, flashing mockingly in his frustrated face, "Fucking Itachi."

He swears Itachi sets his clock early on purpose everytime - school doesn't even start until eight! He doesn't need to be awake two hours ahead.

Tossing the bedsheet aside, the tired male swung his legs off the bed and with hair standing up in every direction - set off for his brother's room.

That is, until he realized he was in his room instead of the living room. Blinking questionably, he glanced at his messy bed with a confused brow raised. Doesn't the angel sleep there?

But she wasn't there.

Does that mean Itachi moved him to his bed and made her sleep on the couch?

His dark eyes narrowed, he can just add that to the list of things to bitch his infuriating brother out on.

But on his way to his sibling's room, Sasuke had to do a double take when he passed the living room and found the older Uchiha sleeping on the couch. He can honestly say that he was surprised about that, Itachi hates sleeping anywhere but his bed considering that he needs some good sleep after working at the hospital.

He was almost sure that the older male would have left the angel on the couch instead.

But it seems that wasn't the case. Glaring, Sasuke strolled up to the snoozing man and lifted a leg to kick his side obnoxiously, "Wake the hell up."

Itachi made a grumbling noise and turned on his side to give his little brother his back, "You'd make a terrible wife Sasuke. Don't you know that I'm your hard working husband that needs his sleep in order to make money to fund your tomato addiction?"

"Shut up, I'm divorcing you," A harsh foot was swiftly planted on Itachi's ass, causing the older Uchiha to reach a hand back to swat away the pesky foot as if it was a fly. "Get up. You set my fucking alarm two hours ahead so you're suffering with me and making me breakfast."

Itachi still refused to budge, "Why don't you just reset your alarm to a later time and go back to sleep like a normal person?"

"No. You ruined it."

Another kick was delivered to his bottom and Itachi reluctantly sat up with a sigh, "Jesus Sasuke, you're such a diva. This is why you'll never get a girlfriend."

"Where's Hinata?"

Itachi's tired eyes shot up to his little brother with a mischievous glint, "So, Hinata is the first thing you think about when I mention girlfriend?"

Sasuke snarled viciously at his amused sibling though the intimidating effect was dulled significantly by his hair standing in every direction, looking very much like someone rubbed a ballon on his head. Itachi chuckled with a shake of his head at the sight.

"She refused to go in my room so I had to wait until she fell asleep here and moved her to my room." He stood up and began to stroll to the kitchen with a leisure pace. "Why don't you go wake her up for breakfast...after you brush your hair. Don't want to give her the fright of her life."

A smirk played at his lips as he stepped into the kitchen, he can tell already that Sasuke must be sending him the finger even though his little brother will end up doing what he says anyways. Always gotta show attitude before doing the task with that one.

 **xXx**

With his now tamed hair, Sasuke slipped quietly into his brother's room and made his way to the side of the bed where he can see a small form curled up beneath the covers. Taking a second to admire her slumbering features, Sasuke lifted a hand and poked a soft cheek in the same way that she did his when he was sleeping.

He was merely rewarded with a low grumble and the angel curling up further into a ball to escape the nuisance. Raising a brow, the Uchiha moved on to grab the thick blanket and promptly ripped it away from the sleeping female and exposing her form to the cool morning air. She whimpered in response and began reaching around her for the stolen blanket with her eyes still stubbornly closed.

"Get up." Sasuke commanded which finally got her to lift her eyelids to blink blearily at the invading Uchiha. She stared at him dazedly for a bit with furrowed brows before her lavender eyes drifted around the foreign room, confusion settling into her gaze.

"Where am I? I thought I was on the couch?" She asked with an inquiring stare towards the stoic Uchiha.

"Itachi moved you in here when you fell asleep." He informed her monotonously, allowing her to grab onto his hand and helping her up.

She blushed, grabbing onto her host's sleeve and looking up at him with worry swirling within those large lavender orbs, "W-was he okay? Did he get enough sleep? I didn't mean to kick him out of his bed."

Sasuke scoffed, a tad bit annoyed at her concern for his brother, she didn't show this amount of worry for when she hogged his bed and he was left to sleep on the couch, "he's fine, there's no need to worry about him. He's in the kitchen cooking breakfast."

"F-food?" She perked up immensely, a wide smile engulfing her pink face at the mention of breakfast. The angel's been enjoying her earth food a lot from what Sasuke's seen.

Her mood was immediately lifted as she gave a little bounce on the balls of her feet and slipped her hand into the Uchiha's. She took no notice of his surprised grunt nor the pink sprinkling across his cheeks as she hurriedly dragged him out of the room in excitement to the kitchen.

Right when she rounded the corner to the kitchen is when Hinata suddenly halted, frozen at the sight of the unknown faces greeting her from the kitchen table while the older Uchiha was cooking. A large blue haired man blinked at the two younger occupants, a grin crawling onto his lips when he spotted the light blush tainting Sasuke's pale cheeks, his dark eyes taking no notice of the guests as they were too busy staring dazedly at his and Hinata's entangled hands.

The large man turned his head back and knocked his knuckles against Itachi's back to get his attention, "Yo, is it me or does baby Uchiha there have a crush? 'Cause he actually looks cute for once." He chuckled, it almost reminded him of when Sasuke was an adorable little brat that followed his big brother everywhere.

Itachi glanced at the two, an amused smile reaching his lips at the sight of his little brother and his newly brushed hair, "I believe he does."

The peacefulness surrounding the twos conversation was broken when the second guest finally spoke up - quite loudly, "Oi Itachi! Is that the angel bitch you were telling me about?"

The Uchiha frowned at his friend's foul mouth but refrained from commenting on it as he nodded his head, "Yes, she is.."

The silver haired man stood up from his seat and stalked towards the two with narrowed magenta eyes. Hinata squeaked when he stopped in front of her and scrutinized her from head to toe before turning back to address the Uchiha with a disbelieving frown, "I don't see any wings or halo on this bitch!"

The color of his hair nor his loud attitude was very pleasing to Hinata who was now clinging to Sasuke's arm with a nervous tremor, he wasn't a relative of Kabuto was he? Sasuke, however, finally took notice of the two guests once Hinata let go of his hand in favor of clinging to his arm in fear of the rude man before them and began to glare at the silver haired man with growing hostility.

Itachi sighed in exasperation, "I don't believe angels actually have halos and _Hinata's_ ," He made sure to put emphasis on her name if his friend was gonna keep insisting on calling her bitch, "-wings were torn off. She just has large scars on her back from where they were previously."

"No shit! That's fucking cool, I want to see." Hinata eeped when those magenta colored orbs landed on her with a predatory glint, his hands reached out to grab her but she quickly avoided his grasp to hide behind Sasuke who immediately began to guard her with a snarl, "Oh come the fuck on! Itachi call down your fucking guard dog here!"

"Sasuke is the one that saved her," Itachi chuckled, entertained at how protective his little brother was being over the angel. "He's not gonna let you near her if she's scared of you."

"Why the fuck are you here, asshole?" Sasuke growled at Hidan, he severely dislikes the overly religious man after he called him a limp dick faggot once for refusing to go to a strip club with him.

Not his fault that nobody wanted to go watch strippers with Hidan's obnoxious ass that day.

"How fucking rude, you little piece of shit," The man jabbed a thumb behind him towards Itachi. "That fucker invited me since he knew I'd be interested in seeing this angelic bitch you got."

"Her name is _Hinata_ and she doesn't want to see you." Sasuke snapped, growing increasingly agitated everytime he felt the blue haired angel flinch against his back at the sound of Hidan's piercing voice.

Hidan scowled at the aggravating Uchiha, "I'm trying to be nice you little fucker!" He quickly darted behind the Uchiha to grab the angel but Sasuke was quicker as he reached back and held onto Hinata as he turned their back onto Kisame and Itachi instead, successfully dodging Hidan easily.

The silver haired man could feel his already small temper steadily chipping away to nothing with the younger Uchiha playing keep away with him. His upper lip curled up into a snarl, a vein pulsing angrily on his forehead as he yelled at the older one, "Itachi! Control your fucking prick of a brother!"

Itachi merely smiled and began placing plates on the table, "How about we all eat first."

 **xXx**

Hinata curled up in a ball on the chair once Itachi, Hidan and Kisame finished their food and made their way to the cowering angel. They stood behind her chair and Sasuke was immediately on the defense, clenching a butter knife threateningly in his fist as his onyx orbs glared menacingly at the religious man standing between his and Hinata's seat. Hidan glared in return backing away carefully before snapping once more at Itachi, "Itachi you fucking weasel! Your brother is freaking me the fuck out!"

The corner of Itachi's lips cocked up in a smirk, not doing anything to take away his sibling's weapon of choice, "Sasuke, a butter knife won't do anything. You should get an actual knife."

"I'll make it work." Sasuke hissed, scooting his chair closer to Hinata's once Hidan backed off. Which she was grateful for as she turned towards him and reached a hand out to clench his shirt nervously. She doesn't want that loud man touching her.

"You fucking Uchihas are crazy." Hidan grumbled, running a hand through his slicked back hair in irritation.

Kisame was grinning as he watched the two sitting down and the way Sasuke's glare faltered slightly when the angel grasped onto his shirt, his onyx orbs darting down to gaze at her for a few seconds before going back to glaring at the silver haired man. The large man couldn't contain his laughter as he nudged Itachi with his elbow, "This is fucking adorable man."

Itachi nodded in agreement before bending down to rest his elbows on the back of Hinata's chair, a hand reaching out to gently touch her shoulder, "Hinata," Lavender eyes peered at him from over her shoulder in question, they peeked nervously at the tall man next to him before going back to him. "Can we just take a peek at your back?"

"Uhm.." Her eyes drifted to the irritated silver haired man before turning back to Itachi with indecisive eyes. "He's not going to...touch me, is he?"

Amusement sparked in his dark eyes at her words, it was Hidan's own fault for acting like a brash asshole that he won't get to feel her scars. Not that he was planning on letting Hidan, of all people, lay a hand on her.

"I won't let him." He assured her and she finally consented with a nod. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning when the angel turned back to his little brother and boldly scooted closer, proceeding to bury her face in his neck as her hands clenched the shirt around his waist resulting in his menacing glare faltering into a surprised flustered expression, adam's apple bobbing up and down in a gulp as he struggled to fight down the blush creeping on his cheeks. Itachi had to resist the urge to pinch his baby brother's cheeks as he reached down to lift Hinata's shirt, exposing the two scabbed over wounds on her back.

Kisame grimaced at the sight, "Shit. That looks bad, I can understand why you said she was bleeding everywhere now."

Hidan, however, was practically salivating at the sight. A lecherous grin pulled across his lips as his fingers twitched, itching to touch the closed wounds, "Fuck that's hot. I love my bitches with scars."

That got Sasuke back to snarling like a guard dog as he brandished the butter knife silently towards the perverted man. Itachi frowned and immediately dropped Hinata's shirt back down to cover her wounds, "It's not hot and she's not your bitch."

Kisame shook his head, "I swear, you got some creepy ass tastes Hidan."

The offended man flipped the group off, "Whatever you vanilla fucks."

Sasuke jolted, a shudder running down his spine when Hinata turned her head slightly and he felt her soft lips brush along his sensitive neck. His fingers tightened over the handle of the knife - this angel was going to be the death of him soon.

"Anyways," Hidan bent down to catch Hinata's lavender eyes, he grinned at the small 'eep' that escaped her when she spotted him. "Bitch-"

"Hinata." Sasuke hissed, purposely placing his arm around her waist in attempt to block Hidan off.

"Ugh, fine, _Hinata_ ," Hidan rolled his eyes at the Uchiha brat. "Do you know Lord Jashin?"

"L-lord Jashin?" She whispered, watching him nervously to make sure he keeps his distance.

"Yes! Lord Jashin! The great and powerful god!" Hidan exclaimed in excitement, this was his chance to know more about his god. Surely this bitch, ahem, _angel_ \- knows him personally.

"Jashin...he's.." Hinata frowned, guts twisting at the fact that this man worships such a being. Knowing that just made her more uncomfortable with him. "He's not a god...he's...he's a demon lord."

Hidan instantly scowled at her words, how _dare_ this bitch say that Jashin is not a god! "You fucking bitch! Jashin is a god not a demon! How dare you spout such blasphemous lies you fu-" He was cut off by Itachi covering his mouth and Kisame restraining him before he could grab Hinata.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Hinata cried in fear, hopping out of her seat and right onto the unsuspecting Uchiha's lap, legs wrapping around his waist as her arms curled around his neck to press completely to him for safety. Sasuke sputtered, face burning a bright red, she wasn't wearing a bra and he could feel everything against his chest not only that but her soft bottom was right on top of _it_.

She was pressed way too intimately against him that it was making his hormones flare out of control. She attempted to press closer at the sound of Hidan's muffled screaming, unintentionally grinding her bottom against a _very_ sensitive part of Sasuke and sending him further in distress at the friction.

 _Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Don't get hard._ He chanted desperately to himself, fucking Hidan and fucking hormones. They're both ruining his life.

Gagging Hidan with a kitchen towel, Itachi glanced at the clock to see that it was already past eight and looked to see his flustered brother trying to calm the panicking angel down with a red face. He immediately realized that he should have invited the religious idiot over on the weekend instead.

Seems Sasuke will probably be missing school again.


End file.
